


taking care of you

by brerediddy



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Napping, Pre-Slash, Sleep Deprivation, concerned hermann, newt isn't good at taking care of himself, protective hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brerediddy/pseuds/brerediddy
Summary: Newt's going on his third day of no sleep when Hermann notices that something is wrong.





	taking care of you

Newton came into the lab a little too bright and chipper for Hermann’s taste. The physicist had all but inhaled two cups of coffee and he was still half-asleep. The apocalypse allowed for no vacations and it was beginning to catch up with him. Hermann wondered why it wasn’t hitting Newton; he’d been working all the same hours—perhaps more, with the few times Hermann had found him tinkering around in the lab during the wee hours of the morning. And yet, here Newton was, as energetic as ever.

Before the shorter man had even reached his own side of the lab, he’d already been speaking a mile a minute about his latest research. Hermann tuned back in on the end of the rambling, trying to focus on his words. “So anyway, if I can just manually reconstruct the DNA into something like a mutation, then I could potentially just find a mature enough cell to get it back into the kaiju. Right? That logic makes sense, doesn’t it?”

Hermann shakes his head to keep up, his chalk-filled hand dropping to his side. “You recognize that I’m not an exobiologist, right?”

“Well, right, but. You usually have some input. I figured today wouldn’t be any different.” Newton peered at him through thick lenses, his eyes narrowing. “You feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, Newton. Just tired.” Hermann pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry. Let’s try again. Explain your theory one more time, please.”

Newt dove back in with the same excitement in his voice. He was bouncing on his feet and gesturing wildly with his hands. His eyes were wide, green irises shining. After his explanation, Hermann nodded. “Yes. Your logic is sound. At least, from my perspective.”

“Thanks, man,” Newt said. He typed a few lines on his computer, scanning it for errors. Once he was satisfied with his note-taking, he turned back towards Hermann. “So you can’t sleep either?”

“It’s not that, exactly,” he said, making a few marks on the chalkboard. “I sleep plenty. My brain is just tired. It must be from the stress.”

“Yeah, dude, probably. You’ve been working hard.”

“As have you,” Hermann agreed. With that, they lapsed into comfortable silence. Newt put his headphones in, blasting loud guitar riffs and heart-beat drums. Hermann fell into the easy melody of muffled rock n’ roll mixed with scraping chalk. This, he was comfortable with. The stressors could be ignored. Just he and Newton, working separately but together. Every few moments, he picked up on the shuffling of the other man’s rubber gloves or his tapping feet, but it was all a sign of familiarity more than anything else. Even in the end-times, there were small comforts to be had.

After a few hours had passed, Newt took his headphones out. He freed his hands from the blue-stained gloves and crossed the room towards Hermann. “What are you working on?”

Hermann gave him a little hum, placing his chalk on the small metal ledge before explaining. His cane lifted to point out the various sequences of numbers. “I think that if I can take these numbers here and find their connections to the timelines of the attacks, I can understand why they’re choosing the locations that they are.”

“Sounds good,” Newt approved. He looked over the information that the taller man had pointed out, not fully understanding the numbers but knowing enough to make sense of it. He swayed on his feet a little bit while staring up at the tall board, his head feeling airy. Airy. He should get some air.

Newt took a deep breath to steady himself. He was fine. He didn’t need to leave the lab just to make the trek all the way outside. He blinked a few times, clearing away the stars at the edge of his vision.

“Newton?” Hermann’s voice said, seeming far away. Why did he seem so far away?

All at once, he was back to reality. “Yeah, sorry. What?”

“I asked if you were alright.”

“Oh, me? Yeah, dude, I’m fine. Just got a little dizzy. I’m good now.”

Hermann’s brows creased right in the center, like Newt knew they did when he was anxious or frustrated. “When was the last time you ate?” He glanced at the clock, noticing that lunchtime was almost upon them. “I can grab you something if you’d like.”

“No, no, I’m okay.” Newt ran a hand through his hair. He _had_ actually remembered to eat breakfast that morning. He had been up all night, again, but he’d had a nice meal. He didn’t know what else to do with all the time on his hands.

“You’re sure?”

“Positive,” he said. He gave a quick thumbs-up and then turned on his heel to go back to his station. “Just needed to get out of this kaiju for a minute.”

“I understand,” Hermann spoke. He glanced at the lab couch, unoccupied, on the other side of the room. “We should take a break. I could use one, too.”

“Yeah?” Newt asked, noticing the softness in the other man’s voice. He looked back at Hermann, following his visual line to the couch. It _did_ look nice. Besides, a small break couldn’t hurt. The apocalypse would still be there when they returned to their work.

Hermann smiled fondly, taking Newt by the arm. His grip wasn’t tight in any sense of the word—it was more for guidance than anything else. His cane ticked away at the tile floor until they made it to their destination. Newt all but collapsed into the cushions, letting out a long sigh. He’d been on his feet for too long. Ever since he decided against sleep for the third night in a row, he’d been pacing and moving and standing over his specimens.

Hermann watched his lab partner with a careful eye, observing the exhaustion on his features. He lowered himself onto the couch with grace, leaning his cane against the arm. Up close, now, he could see the deep circles under Newton’s eyes. Of course, everyone at the Shatterdome had circles under their eyes. Everyone was always tired and stressed and on the verge of collapse. But Newton hadn’t looked quite this tired before; at least, not in recent memory.

Wordlessly, Newt closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the worn cushions.

Hermann balanced his elbow on the couch’s arm, resting the side of his face in the palm of his hand. He didn’t close his eyes but he did let out a few long breaths to attempt relaxation. “Newton?”

“Yeah, Hermann?” Newt didn’t change his position in order to respond. He opted, instead, to speak to the ceiling with his eyes closed.

“How long has it been since you slept?”

The question caught him off-guard. He hadn’t expected Hermann to notice anything. Usually, the other man was too focused on his own work to think about Newt’s health. Then again, he had asked earlier if the shorter man was alright. He had even offered him food. Hm. Maybe Hermann did care. After a pause, Newt gave a small shrug. “Not really sure.”

“How can you not be sure?” Hermann asked, his posture straightening up in alarm. Newt was going to be the death of him. How a man in his mid-thirties could be so terrible at taking care of himself, he’d never know.

“It’s hard to keep track. All the days keep blending together,” Newt explained. He finally opened his eyes, squinting at the harsh yellow lights of the lab. “I think it’s been three nights. It might be more, but I’m pretty sure I remember getting a few hours before that.”

“ _Newton_ ,” the physicist said sharply. No wonder the other man looked so utterly beat. “You need to sleep.”

“I’m fine. Thanks for the concern, but really. I know how to function without.”

“I don’t doubt that. What I’m worried about is your brain’s ability to function without. Does our K-Science unit not depend on your cognitive abilities?”

“Sleep doesn’t have anything to do with my research.”

“Newton. You’re a _biologist_ , for God’s sake. You should know how important rest is for your brain. What if you fall over into some kaiju blue? Then what happens?”

Newt crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a singe of defiance inside. “It’s not my fault, okay? I wish I could sleep. I just can’t. I’ve made my peace with it and you should probably do the same.”

Hermann gave this pause. He hadn’t considered this. He’d assumed that Newton was forcing himself to stay awake, pushing through his fatigue to continue his research and development. “What do you mean?” His tone was much softer now, eyes fond. He just wanted to help. He wanted the other man to stop looking so fragile, with his pale skin and shaking hands and purple crescent-moons under his eyes.

“I just. I lay there and I can’t get my brain to shut up. I take melatonin but I just keep thinking. Then, even when I’m almost asleep, something will wake me up. I’ll think of something and I can’t afford to lose it, so I need to get up and write it down. Or-Or, I get anxious. I’ll try to forget about the science, but when I do, there’s only one thing left to think about and that’s what’s going to happen if we don’t solve the problem. And then sometimes I have this vision of us at the lab, and a huge kaiju bursts through, and I have to watch you—” Newt stopped himself suddenly, his mouth clamping shut in an almost comical manner. “Sorry. I just. No one’s asked me about this before.”

Hermann was horrified. He hadn’t known that his lab partner was suffering. How had he not noticed before now? He reached out a hand to rest against Newt’s shoulder. He squeezed softly, noticing the way his tense muscles relaxed under the grip. “It’s alright. You’re alright,” he murmured, soft enough just for the two of them.

“I’m alright,” Newt repeated, burying his face in his upturned palms. “Sorry.”

“You needn’t apologize. Everyone struggles sometimes.”

“Not me. I don’t. I do my work and I study what I have to and I’m fine. I’m totally fine. I’m a—”

“Yes, yes, you’re a rockstar,” Hermann interrupted. “I know. Regardless, you still need to take care of yourself. I’ll help you.” He gave a small nod of his head to showcase his willingness to assist the man.

“I don’t understand,” Newt said.

“I’m willing to help. If you want.” Hermann squeezed Newton’s shoulder again. “I could stay with you until you fall asleep.”

“You’d do that for me?” The fondness and surprise in the biologist’s voice was genuine. “I mean, you don’t have to. I don’t want you to waste your time, dude..”

“It wouldn’t be a waste. If you would sleep better with a little help, I want to do what I can.”

“Thanks, Hermann,” Newt replied, a small grin on his face. He yawned and then popped a few knuckles. “Well, I should get back to it. Those genes won’t mutate themselves.”

Hermann cracked a smile that was reserved only for him. “Well, they might.”

Newt propelled himself off the couch and back to his feet, offering a faux salute to Hermann. The physicist gave a little hum of laughter at the motion.

And then Newt was falling to the ground. His eyes closed, his legs gave out, and he collapsed. Hermann moved before he knew that he was moving. He threw himself at his lab partner, collecting him in his arms and bracing for the hard floor against his body. He cradled Newton against his chest and tried to break the fall as best he could. His leg screamed at him in pain but he couldn’t focus on that right now. As he lowered the biologist to the ground, he placed a palm on the side of his face. “Newton. _Newton._ ”

The moment was agonizing but cut short when Newt stirred. His eyes opened, squinting against the lights. He moved his head slowly to observe his changed position. When he noticed Hermann’s position above him, his brows furrowed. “What’s happening?” he asked. “Why are we on the floor?”

“You collapsed, Newton. Are you alright?” His voice was frantic, not masking any of the concern lying underneath.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay. I don’t remember falling. I was looking at you and then everything went black.”

“You passed out.” Hermann scanned his lab partner’s features and realized that his palm was still caressing the other man’s face. He removed it quickly. “Let’s get you up.” He placed a hand behind Newt’s back and another on his arm, guiding him. Newt winced at the pain in his head and the stars that seemed to form with the motion. “Slowly. Be careful,” the physicist reminded gently.

“Careful. Got it,” he affirmed. He tried to portray a cool demeanor, but his head hurt so badly. As he got to his feet, Hermann’s arms still keeping him in place, he let out a breath. “Oh, god,” he whispered. “My head, dude.”

“That’s understandable. With the lack of sleep you’ve had, this was bound to happen sooner or later.” The taller man kept his hold on Newton, unwilling to risk another fall. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“No, I’m okay. I just need a minute.” Newt rubbed at his eyes, wavering again with the loss of vision. Hermann’s hands kept him steady, though, and for that he was thankful.

“Absolutely not,” Hermann objected. “You’re going back to your quarters. You need to lie down.”

The shorter man opened his mouth to argue but decided against it after seeing the stern look on the other’s face. He paused before saying, “Yeah, okay.” He blinked, his eyes feeling heavy. Newt felt himself leaning more and more into the physicist’s side involuntarily. In response, Hermann’s arm came up to wrap around his shoulders. Newton was too tired to really consider this, but he made a quick note in the back of his mind to memorize the feeling.

“Alright. Let’s get you to bed,” Hermann said, his voice soft. He was being so gentle. Newt was sure that if he were fully aware of what was happening, he’d be lovesick. At least, more than he already was.

They ambled their way down the hallway, Hermann supporting his own weight and Newt’s on his cane. Once they made it to the biologist’s room, the taller man typed in the passcode.

“How do you know my code?” Newton asked, his eyebrows raised. They crossed over the threshold, his feet moving on their own accord.

“You’ve told me a thousand times that it’s your birthday,” Hermann said dismissively. At the other man’s shocked expression, he added, “I do listen to you sometimes, you know.”

Within the next moment, Newt was sitting on the edge of his bed. Hermann put his cane down, leaning it against the bedpost. He sat down next to the other man and brushed Newton’s hair from his face. “Feeling any better?”

“A little,” the shorter man said softly, his green eyes locked with his lab partner’s. He shook his head enough to clear his mind and said, “Thanks. You didn’t have to do all that for me.”

“Of course I did. Believe it or not, your wellbeing is important to me.”

“I’m fine, really—”

Hermann held up a hand to silence Newt’s protests. “You’re not fine. Had I not been there to catch you, you could’ve seriously injured yourself in the fall.”

“Right, but. Wait. You _caught_ me?” Newton’s face went from a soft fondness into a hard stare. “Hermann Gottlieb, tell me you didn’t.”

“I didn’t want you to further injure yourself. I don’t know what the problem is.”

“Are you okay? Did you hurt your leg? Dude, I’m heavy. Seriously. I don’t care if I’m about to bash my brain in, don’t catch me.” The biologist placed a hand on Hermann’s shoulder, looking at him in absolute earnest. “Promise me you won’t do it again.”

“Newton, I’m fine,” Hermann said, rolling his eyes in a way that was reserved only for the other man. “I didn’t hurt myself,” he lied. “Besides, I didn’t consciously make the decision to catch you. You were falling. My body kicked in far before my mind did.”

The other man peered at him through thick-rimmed glasses. “Fine,” he allowed. “As long as you’re okay. Then...thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, back to my original point, Newton; you must take proper care of yourself. I know you said you can’t sleep and I understand that, but this is the point where you must ask for help. You cannot keep going on like this.”

“I didn’t know who to ask. To be honest, I didn’t even think you’d notice that there was a problem in the first place.”

“Newton,” he said, a small edge to his voice. “You really believe that I care so little for you?”

“Well, no, not anymore. I know you care. I mean, Herms, you broke your ass to help me. It’s just that before...you know. I thought I was kind of a nuisance to you.”

Hermann shook his head. “You were never. I appreciate your partnership and I value your company. I’m sorry that I didn’t make you aware of that sooner.”

“No, dude, I should be apologizing to you for making you worry and ruining your day in the lab.”

“You’ve ruined nothing,” Hermann assured him, the hint of a smile on his lips. “Now, what do you say we get you into bed?”

“All you had to do was ask,” Newton quipped, offering a small wink to the other man. The physicist rolled his eyes yet again.

The biologist began working on his tie, trying to undo the knot that had been so thoroughly embedded in the material. Normally, he was able to simply slip it on and off, but the wear and tear of the fabric was proving to be an issue. He struggled with it for a minute more before Hermann’s long fingers interfered.

“Let me,” he said, tone quiet and eyes focused on the task at hand. He worked at the knot with patience until it was finally loose enough to come undone. Newt could feel his face heating up at the closeness of their contact, but he simply stayed still and watched the process. Finally, when the man was free of the tie, Hermann placed it on the nightstand with great care.

Newt slowly removed his shirt, not finding it in himself to be insecure around the other man. In sharing a space for so many years along with their fair share of lab accidents, he didn’t have much to hide anymore. The white shirt came off, crumpled, and Newton threw it to the ground with absolutely no regard. He slipped his pants off in the same manner which left him in only his flame-patterned boxers. He found himself sitting next to the fully clothed physicist, but he didn’t have the energy to think much of it. “Much better,” he mumbled before standing up and walking around to the other side of the mattress. Unceremoniously, he lifted the covers up and climbed underneath. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he could feel the exhaustion seeping into his brain.

“There you are,” Hermann murmured, his palm flattening out the duvet on top of Newt’s chest. “You just need to get some proper rest.”

“Thanks, man,” Newton said, his eyes closing on their own volition.

“No need to thank me. I’ll stay here until you’re asleep.”

Newton smiled a little bit at that, blinking his eyes open. Half-lidded, he tilted his head towards the other man. “Might be a while. You can take some of the bed, too, y’know. More comfortable.”

“Perhaps I will,” the taller man spoke, looking at his lab partner with nothing short of adoration. He shifted his position on the bed until his back was propped up against the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him. Next to him, Newt crept a little bit closer.

The biologist asked, “You promise you won’t let a kaiju in here?”

A tiny huff of laughter at the request, and then, “Of course not. Nothing can hurt you while I’m around.”

“Not worried about me,” Newt corrected, closing his eyes again. “I can take ‘em. Just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Nothing is going to happen to me,” Hermann promised. On an impulse, he placed a hand on top of Newt’s head, his fingers carding through the thick hair that was once perfectly styled. “Get some sleep, Newton.”

“You’re too good to me, Herms,” the shorter man hummed, barely above a whisper. He was breathing more steadily now.

“Nothing’s too good for you. You deserve the best.”

Within the next few moments, a couple of light snores slipped from the sleeping man. His head turned in his sleep, subconsciously searching for Hermann. The physicist removed his fingers from the man’s hair and shifted so that his shoulder was down at Newton’s level. In mere seconds, his head found its way onto the surface. He cuddled into Hermann with a contented sigh.

Hermann had planned on leaving the man in peace once he finally drifted off, but he couldn’t go now. No, not when Newton looked like _that_. He was so pliant and relaxed and...cute, for lack of a better word. It wouldn’t hurt to stay a little longer. Besides, what if Newt woke up and needed him? He should stay.

The warmth and comfort emitting from the sleeping biologist lulled Hermann into a relaxed state, his eyes slowly closing. A little nap couldn’t hurt.

As he fell asleep, Hermann considered the man next to him. He felt a strange warmth in his chest, looking over at him. He’d known for a while that he had more affection for the biologist than was normal, but this was new. The other man had been sweet and appreciative and happy. In that moment, he decided that there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Newton. He’d follow him to the ends of the earth. And perhaps even more than that, if it’s what he needed.

  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!! let me know what your favorite part was or even just say hi down in the comments! thanks for reading!


End file.
